


Light

by the_100_bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_bellarke/pseuds/the_100_bellarke
Summary: Bellamy is vulnerable and Clarke wants to help him. Ends up saying how she feels about him





	

The sun was setting. Today hadn’t been special. Just one of those days which if hadn't happen, it wouldn't make a difference.

  
They worked building new patrol towers, digging the canal to their homes, repairing old armor. Bellamy had his hands full recruiting new boys to the army. As he always sais, “We never know when a possible danger will become our new reality.” He was busy, but also bored with doing the same thing for weeks now. He needed a light in his life so badly that finding it started to be the only important thing for him.

  
Clarke was with her mother all day in the sanitary tents. There’s been always a lot of things to do since almost everybody was doing physical labor—injuries were a common problem. But even though her hands were doing one thing, her mind was set on something…someone else. She was concerned. She’d been with Bellamy in all the hard times and she always managed to find a way to make him feel better.

  
Somehow this time it felt different. She couldn’t find the words to comfort Bellamy. And since Octavia left, Clarke had nobody who could help her with that. Raven, Miller and Harper were all about fun lately, and Jasper had his own issues. She was all alone on this one. 

  
So as soon as she finished work, Clarke started looking for Bellamy. She found him cleaning the training materials. Even from the back, he looked sad.  
The room was completely dark, apart from the sunset light coming from a little window near the ceiling. But it wasn’t even necessary. Bellamy could feel her presence ignite something, deep inside his chest. It could only be Clarke. 

  
“Are you lost? This isn’t really the nicest place to spend your free time.”

  
He had a point. It smelled like a boys’ locker room. 

  
“No, dummy. You know why I’m here.” Clarke touched his bare arm, making him turn around. 

  
“I’m fine.” Bellamy made an effort to look away from her magnetizing eyes. 

  
“You can’t fool me with that, Bell. Please just tell me what can I do. I’ll do it.” Her eyes started sparkling with tears of fear and empathy. 

  
He couldn’t stand it. ”Please just don’t cry,” he said, wiping the tears rolling down Clarke’s cheeks with his thumbs.   
“I just feel like everything’s hopeless. I can’t see the purpose of it all. Nobody needs me anymore—I’m replaceable.” He tried hard to stay calm, but the sight of her tears and the pain in her eyes made him vulnerable. 

  
“How can you say that? You know it’s not true. We need you. I need you!”

  
You could see him almost smile. But only for a second.   
“I...disappointed you. You put faith in me and I failed. I turned on you when you needed me most, Clarke! I hurt you when all you did was care for your people... I don’t deserve your friendship.”

  
Clarke couldn’t listen to this anymore. She took his hands and looked deep into his eyes. “I know it’s hard for you. I know you got lost, but what matters is that you’re trying to find your way back. I believe in you. And I forgive you everything you’re blaming yourself for. Because I love you, Bellamy.”

  
He looked down to meet her eyes and as he saw the flame in them, he realized immediately that it was the light he was searching for all this time. “But Clarke, I’m not worth…”

  
“Shh…” She shut him down by putting her finger on his mouth. “I can’t watch you die every day. We’ll figure something out. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. Just let me help you.”

  
Bellamy knew how stubborn Clarke was. So he just took her into his arms and hugged her. “Thank you. It means the world to me.” 

  
And so they stood in silence in the dark, sweaty room. But nothing mattered. They were focused on the moment. So perfect, yet so realistic.


End file.
